


Sweet And Sour

by fiestar



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiestar/pseuds/fiestar
Relationships: Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Sweet And Sour

“I would honestly do just about anything to date a girl like Park Ji Hyo, I swear!” Your friend raves. You want to reach over and press a hand over her mouth to quiet her, but she’s busy shoveling food into her mouth between each breath and you’d rather not get your hand sticky with sauce. You are being much more conscious of a possible audience that could be watching you from behind huge menus like people do in the movies. It’s something you picked up from your girlfriend; Park Ji Hyo. Of course, Soo Jung wasn’t aware that the girlfriend you always mention in fleeting, offhanded comments was the angelically beautiful leader of one of Korea’s most popular girl groups. In fact, you always referred to Ji Hyo as just Ji-unnie in hopes of masking her identity. The only reason Soo Jung mentioned her today was because your phone lit up with a text and Ji Hyo is your lockscreen. 

Luckily, Soo Jung is a woman of simple wonder. She was more excited about how stunning Ji Hyo looked than the fact that the particular photo, half-hidden behind a text from your other best friend, is one you can’t find littered across the Internet and social media. It was a photo meant specifically for you. Admittedly, there are some gorgeous pictures of her at some award show or the other dresses in a stunning white dress and sparkling makeup that made her truly look like she’d fallen from the clouds, but this one in particular was taken by Na Yeon after all the festivities of the night were over and Ji Hyo was fighting the heaviness of her eyelids as she smiles tiredly at the camera. Your heart skipped gaily in your chest at the thought of a sleepy Ji Hyo, knowing full well how clingy she gets when she’s tired enough. Soo Jung has long since dropped the subject of the idol in favor of questioning where Jun Suk was. 

It was obvious enough that he was on his way from the text he sent to the group chat titled Bad Bi+ches with a few black emojis surrounding the words. Soo Jung had insisted on the name when CL dropped her Hello Bitches single and neither you nor Jun Suk has bothered to change it to anything less ostentation. The word seemed to become personified in your best friend seated before you. She’s back to talking about pretty idols with her mouth full of food and voice too loud to be courteous in such a cozy restaurant. You cringe as Soo Jung chokes on her food while trying to talk and the waitress gives the two of you an inquisitive look before asking if you were expecting another person. You nod and thank her, pretending Soo Jung isn’t dying a loud and distracting death on the other side of the table. Jun Suk slides into the booth on your side just in time to watch Soo Jung messily down her soda while waving the hand that isn’t holding the cup wildly. 

By now she’s making an awkward sucking sound as she sucks the last dregs from the glass. An ice cube slides down to smack her in the nose before she slams the cup down like you’re in a bar and she’s just done a straight shot. Jun Suk plucks at your food that you’ve barely touched, eating with your chopsticks. You don’t mind. You’re too busy thinking. It’s quite obvious this was a bad place to invite Soo Jung to and Jun Suk is so picky that he’ll only eat bits and pieces of your order without getting his own food. The unapologetic eyes staring at your table has intensified as Soo Jung starts up talking again. You want to shush her, but you know there’s really no way to get her to quiet down unless you give her more food. That options out since she choked down the last of her food and Jun Suk is sifting through his share of your order. You decide to flag down the waitress for your check and leave her a larger tip than needed as an apology for the ruckus you unintentionally caused by trying to gather your friends together in one place. It’s a rare occurance, so you still plan to put the remainder of the day to good use. 

“Let’s go do karaoke.” You suggest. There’s no room for protest in your voice but Soo Jung still looks like she’s contemplating on whether or not she’s feeling up to it. After a moment she nods and starts up a new stream of chatter with Jun Suk. Part of which is debating about who gets to ride shotgun on the way to the closest karaoke room. You don’t give your input, but Jun Suk insists that it should be him since you gave Soo Jung a ride to the restaurant. He ends up getting his way after an intense game of rock-paper-scissors. 

“What’d you assemble us for on this fine Tuesday afternoon?” Jun Suk suddenly asks. He’s flopped down next to you on the overstuffed couch in the karaoke room, a bit worn out from entering a screaming match with Soo Jung during what was supposed to be a nice duet. They quite nearly ruined your love for Troublemaker until you remember that Hyun A is one of your close friends and you could never tire of hearing anyone ruin or rock her songs. But Jun Suk doesn’t know that, and neither does Soo Jung–who’s quite absorbed in choosing her next song. Both of them have been your friends since before you started school since you lived in the same apartment complex all of you played together on the playground, but time has passed and you’ve all grown up. Now, Soo Jung is a flying yoga instructor, which is ironic seeing as how she can never sit still and be calm or quiet. Jun Suk’s job is less surprising since the boy who always enjoyed dissecting any old technology he could get his hands on works for some video game company designing virtual reality software. And, as far as they know, you work at JYP Entertainment, but have yet to meet any idols of great import for longer than a few hours. 

It’s true. You do work at the JYP building and it’s not uncommon to meet idols for only a few hours a piece. That would be more believable if you weren’t a choreographer, a well-known one at that. Yet they gobbled up the white lies you spoon fed them up until this point. Now it’s starting to weigh on you. They’re your best friend, you trust them with your life, so you can trust them with this. You hum in acknowledgement at what Jun Suk said, but wait for Soo Jung to finish shout-singing some newer girl group’s–Elris, you think they’re called–song before laying all the cards on the table. 

“I wanted to meet you guys today because–” 

“It’s our day off, for one. I mean it’s my day off but don’t you guys get to pick your schedules?” Jun Suk smiles a wide Cheshire grin to show off how satisfied he is with his job. Soo Jung smacks him for teasing her and you almost just forget about what you want to tell them and start formulating a made up reason for wanting to see them when you could be at home catching up on your favorite drama. Almost because your phone buzzes next to the microphone you’d picked up and tested, but have yet to use. A bunch of pink hearts are the contact name and you know exactly who is asking you if everything is “all good?”. Ji Hyo has been eagerly awaiting this moment since you broached the subject of telling your close friends and family about your relationship status. You’d already gotten around to telling your family, and promising your little cousin that you’d pass on a stuffed animal she gave you to Mina. Of course, she fell in love with it the moment you showed her; it was a penguin. 

“No, no,” Your voice gains more confidence as you talk, “I have to tell you something important.” 

“You’re pregnant!” Soo Jung exclaims. A hand flies dramatically to her forehead as her eyelids flutter closed. 

“You should’ve been an actress.” Jun Suk quips dryly. Soo Jung stops the theatrics and tells him to be nicer to her. 

“You two, listen to me!” That gets their attention. “I want to tell you that I’m dating someone.” 

“I could tell the second I saw you.” Jun Suk laughs, “You’re glowing.” It’s not unheard of for Jun Suk to say such sweet things to the two of you. He’s always been quite the charmer. 

“So who is it?” Soo Jung pipes up, voice at a normal volume for once. 

“Park Ji Hyo.” Jun Suk blinks at you in confusion while Soo Jung bursts out laughing. The noise slowly dies down as they realize you weren’t kidding. And why would you be? Ji Hyo is signed under JYP Entertainment. You ran into her at least once a day even before she started trying to court you in her own sweet way. It had started with one of your trainees coming into the studio everyday with a sticky note on a cup of coffee and a dreamy smile on their face. You would later match the handwriting to a note scribbled in the margins of the lyrics JYP handed you. Though you were a choreographer by job title the company leader often recruited you for recording demo vocals. Which is how you eventually met Ji Hyo in the recording studio at 2 AM. You tell Soo Jung and Jun Suk the story. 

It’s rather funny to look back on, but in that moment you had felt more awkward nervousness than you’d ever felt. Even your interview and audition to work under JYP wasn’t as nerve racking as recording with Ji Hyo in the studio. By then you had finally caught her writing notes on her lyrics sheet and matched the handwriting from your coffee notes, which you still have stashed away in an empty shoe box, so you had reason to be nervous. All you could think was does she know you know? The lyrics wouldn’t come out right and she wasn’t leaving. It looked like she was looking for something so you abandoned your demo that had to be done by at 8 AM that day to help her look for a bracelet she dropped earlier in the day. It was miraculously found the minute you started looking, in plain sight just under the couch. She had smiled coyly and asked you on a date to thank you. 

“That’s unacceptably cute. Is that just what it’s always like? It’d be like dating a literal angel.” Soo Jung sighs happily, eyes full of hearts and stars. Jun Suk looks equally as pleased. 

“I’m glad she’s treating you well.” You smile and nod at their words, biting your tongue to keep you from devil gin what goes on behind the scenes of your relationship. Of course, it’s nothing dark and scary, per se. You’re safe and happy and completely in love, but the first time you’d seen _that_ side of Ji Hyo you almost got whiplash from the complete one-eighty she’d done. Ji Hyo was always sweet and caring, loving you completely and endlessly, but sometimes it was in her own little ways. By sometimes you mean anytime she has you underneath her, screaming her name. You’d expected Ji Hyo to be a gentle lover, as gentle as she was in public, but you were sorely mistaken. The first few times were relatively vanilla, but she sat you down early on and told you how it was gonna be. While the two of them are busy talking about things you could tell them without speculating, you text Ji Hyo the good news. She responds with a simple “come home to me soon.” To anyone reading it, it probably sounds like a perfectly loving thing to say, but you press your thighs together in anticipation on what’s to come when you get home. Hopefully, you. 

If they notice how distracted you became after reading Ji Hyo’s text, neither of them comment on it. Instead they’re busy poking and prodding for anything else you’ve withheld from them. It ends in all three of you singing a pitchy rendition of Ring Ding Dong by SHINee on the way to drop them home. Jun Suk is first to go, and Soo Jung climbs in the front seat once he’s inside like a child. You laugh at her and promise to suggest that Jennie from BlackPink visit her studio, though you don’t have much time to socialize with many idols outside your company unless JYP has loaned your talents out to another company. YG had been one of them recently with BlackPink’s latest comeback. It wasn’t all you but a good bit of their dance was from your hard work. You hum As If It’s Your Last on the way home, pretending you’re not getting jittery with excitement. You’re so glad Ji Hyo agreed to switching between your apartment and Twice’s dorm every now and again since you all live in the same building. Seniority in the company gave you a higher floor. Twice was settled in on the fourth floor and you on the seventh. Hopefully, far enough apart for the girls not to tease you about the begging and screaming you’re surely about to do. 

Ji Hyo sits casually on the couch when you enter. It isn’t always like this. Most days you come home to an empty apartment and eagerly await Ji Hyo’s return, but she didn’t have work today. And instead of demanding that you stay home with her and cancel your plans with Soo Jung and Jun Suk, she allowed you to go enjoy your day. Now, she greets you like the ethereal beauty she is. There’s only gentleness in her kiss as she welcomes you home. No hint at what’s to come unless you crane your neck to see down the front of the silk robe she’s wearing. Beneath the soft pink silk is a crisscross of black lace that has your heart kicking up into high gear before she’s done anything to you. The finger caressing your throat tentatively tells you she’s taken notice. 

“Calm down, baby. What has you so worked up?” Her fingertips tap out the rhythm of your racing heartbeat while you try your best to pretend you’re not about to explode under her gentle touch. She laughs softly when you shake your head, but it’s a completely disjointed noise seeing as her fingers suddenly tighten around your throat. You stiffen once you realize what you’ve done wrong. Rule number four is to never ignore her questions and here you are brushing her off like she asked something rhetorical. 

“What’s this?” She asks inquisitively, “I let you see your friends instead of asking you to stay home with me on my only day off and you come home misbehaving? Looks like I should’ve spent the day reteaching you your rules since you’ve obviously become so forgetful.” 

“I haven’t forgotten my rules.” You promise, trying to find a loophole out of your impending punishment. 

“No? Then you purposefully misbehaved.” 

“No!” You wail. Ji Hyo smiles sweetly down at you. Her eyes sparkle with feigned innocence while her mind is obviously trying to think up the perfect punishment. 

“Since you’ve admitted to purposefully breaking the rules I think I’ll do something you don’t like, too.” You nearly choke on your spit. There are more than a few things that Ji Hyo could do to you and you’d never enjoy it to the fullest extent possible. Usually she stays away from those things because she wants you to feel as much pleasure as possible, but the look in her lovely eyes says that she’s breaking that cycle tonight. 

“Come on, baby girl, time for your punishment.” The glint in her eyes says all you need to know about what’s coming. Ji Hyo has always been rather gentle with you, though you’re well aware she could be rougher by a long shot. It looks like tonight is one of those rare few that she’ll let her true strength shine through. It’s obvious she isn’t truly angry with you, just annoyed. Because you’ve seen Ji Hyo lose her temper and it wasn’t as demure of a display as she’s showing now. Her back is to you, hips swaying enticingly as she leads the way to your bedroom without looking back. It’s the walk of a woman that knows you’ll follow with the loyalty of a dog. And you do, however begrudgingly, follow her into your shared room with a drag in your step. 

“Bed.” She still isn’t looking at you. Her attention is on the bottom drawer of the dresser, where all your toys are kept in an organized fashion. From your perch at the end of the high bed you can’t tell what she’s grabbing, but you can enjoy the curve of her ass as she leans down to retrieve whatever she’s planning to torture you with. When she straightens up you look submissively at the floor as if it will help lessen your punishment. Ji Hyo chuckles at your display. 

“Clothes off, baby.” It’s hard to not look up at what she’s holding as you strip down to your bare skin, but you manage. Immediately after you regret not taking the chance because Ji Hyo is tying a thick black ribbon tight over your eyes. You whine and lift a hand to pull it away which is quickly knocked away by a swift smack from Ji Hyo. 

“Bad girl,” She’s closer than you’d expected and the proximity makes you jump in surprise. Your girlfriend chuckles and drops whatever else she was holding next to you on the bed. Something cold touches your bare hip and your mind is instantly working to decode what it is. It feels cylindrical, probably a bottle, but that could still mean anything. You pout at your lack of knowledge and are rewarded with a nip to your jutted lip. Ji Hyo soothes the quick pain with a swipe of her tongue before pressing against your shoulders until your back is flush against the mattress. Her weight leaves the bed long enough for you to get antsy, but your movements are easily stilled when you hear a bottle open. Seconds later something cool is swiping across your nipples. You jump at the change in temperature then quickly melt into the sheets when it begins to heat up. Ji Hyo’s favorite thing to torture you with is heat or cold. She absolutely fell in love with warming lube after trying out the hot candle wax punishment on you. It’s less of mess to clean up after and the heat lasts longer. Much to your dismay. Another whine leaves your lips and Ji Hyo is quick to reproach you. 

“Hush, don’t make a sound until I tell you.” She says. You almost break the rule immediately after when her fingers tug playfully at your nipples. One hand moves down your stomach to rest between your legs. Your center is dripping in earnest as she presses her fingers inside you. There’s a slight pinch from the sudden intrusion of three fingers, but it fades behind the pleasure as she curls her fingers upwards to brush against the spot that makes you breathless. Your teeth dig hard into your bottom lip to keep from making noise when her thumb moves to brush harsh shapes across your clit. The slick sound of Ji Hyo’s fingers disappearing inside you is seemingly magnified by your inability to see. It sounds filthy, but your girlfriend hums happily when your hips twitch forward to push her fingers deeper. 

“Are you close, darling?” You nod your head. “Good.” Her thumb starts rubbing harder against your clit and her fingers press inside you faster as she drives you closer and closer to the edge. Your thighs shake in anticipation only for her to tug her hand away just before you fall into the abyss of pleasure. The sound of protest leaves you before you can push it back down. You can imagine the smirk on Ji Hyo’s face as she looks down at you. Her hand pats your hip thoughtfully before she speaks. 

“Roll over, on all fours.” You do so with shaky limbs. For a moment, nothing happens. You can just barely hear Ji Hyo shuffling around behind you, but the sound is quickly cut by something whizzing through the tense air. A sting of pain bursts across your ass as Ji Hyo lands a hard smack to it. 

“You can speck now, baby. Count for me.” You nod uncertainly. “I’ll only go up to twenty, and I’ll let you count this one.” She brushes her hand gently over where it just landed then brings it down hard again. 

“Two,” You say in a pinched voice. 

“Where are your manners?” She’s teasing you, you know she is, but you suck it up and thank her for spanking you anyway. She hums in contentment before continuing her assault on your ass. 

“Three, thank you.” By the time she’s reached twenty you’ve fallen forward on your forearms and you’re so aroused that it’s dripping down your thighs. Ji Hyo takes notice of the mess you’ve made of yourself and runs a finger up the inside of your thigh back to your sopping entrance. She tests the waters, sliding three fingers inside you again, then removes them just as quickly. You bite back your protests, curious as to what she’ll do next. You feel her weight settle next to your knees as she sits on the bed with you. 

“Come here, baby,” You jump when she grabs your waist to pull you into her lap. She takes a moment to wipe the lube off of your breasts before pulling you flush against her. You can feel your worst enemy pressed against your stomach as she kisses you in heated succession. Ji Hyo has always had a thing for watching you try to take toys that are just short of being too big for comfort. It’s always been her favorite way to punish you, so you should’ve seen this coming. She pulls away to raise your hips and press the head of the toy against your entrance. You slide down halfway without issue, the rest will take a minute. Ji Hyo is patient with you, teasing your clit until your walls relax enough to take the toy to hilt. You’ll admit it feels amazing to be so full, but the effort to get here is a burden you’d like to skip. Your girlfriend is mindful enough to let you get used to the girth of the toy for a few moments. You grind your hips in shallow circles before lifting up and dropping back down. 

Your reaction is explosive. You back arches as a flurry of moans leave your lips. The discomfort you felt at the beginning is gone as you fuck yourself open on the toy, enjoying the way Ji Hyo’s eyes burn into your chest. Her hands grab your bouncing breasts, eagerly pressing her face against them. You whine happily when she sucks on into her mouth, covering your skin with purple bruises that won’t fade for days. 

“Are you close, princess?” You moan what was supposed to be an affirmation. “Come for me, baby.” One of her hands drops to rub at your clit until your shaking and screaming in her arms as she finally allows you to come. It takes a few minutes for you to descend back into reality while Ji Hyo carefully pulls the toy out of you. You shudder at the loss, suddenly feeling empty. 

“Do you want the blindfold on or off?” She asks, hands poised as the back of your head. 

“Off.” Your voice sounds a bit hoarse. You wince. If that’s how completely fucked out your voice sounds you must look a mess. You squint at the suddenly light when she pulls the ribbon away from your eyes. Ji Hyo looks nearly the same as she did when she covered her eyes. Only her hair has been slightly ruffled by this ordeal. 

“Stay here. I’ll be back in a minute.” She says it like you could move more than two steps when your legs feel like jelly. You lay back on the bed and wait for her return. Ji Hyo comes back with a bottle of water and a cough drop for you. It helps to soothe your scratchy throat. 

“Do you want to bathe now or later?” She asks sweetly. Your normally angelic girlfriend has returned to replace the lust driven alter ego that just took over her body. You reach for her with limp arms and she gladly hold you close, humming gently as she awaits your answers. 

“Can we stay here for a few minutes?” 

“Of course, whatever you’d like, princess.” She agrees. “By the way, I look forward to meeting these friends of yours soon.”


End file.
